Amber and Amethyst: A New Year's Dilemma
by ShadowSword524
Summary: It's New Year's Eve in Karakura Town, somethings gone wrong with the Kurosaki's preparations.


Amber and Amethyst:

New Year's Dilemma

Ichigo was sitting at his desk at school staring out of the window. His chin was sitting in the palm of his hand, and his eyes had his usual dark glare. Today had been uneventful, which Ichigo liked, but it had also been boring. Despite Keigo's flirting, Orihime's nagging to try her self-made lunch, and Rukia's usual act of being oblivious to all around her, Ichigo just could not find a way to occupy his mind long enough to pay attention to it. He just wished a Menos Grande would rip a hole in the sky an attack Karakura. Ichigo sighed, and looked back to the front of the classroom to where the teacher was explaining how to work some random equation that Ichigo already understood. That's just what Ichigo needed, a day in school where he _didn't_ need to listen to the lesson. Ichigo was just about to look out of the window, but suddenly something wet hit the back of his neck. Ichigo pulled off what appeared to be a wadded of piece of paper. Irritated, Ichigo turned to see Rukia, with a straw still in her hand, turning around and giving a "thumbs up" to Tatsuki, who was smirking evilly. When Rukia turned around, Ichigo stared into her amethyst eyes without end. Seeing this foreboding look, Rukia sank down further into her seat so far that the desk covered her eyes from Ichigo's sight. "Rukia, sit up please." The teacher called out. Rukia sat back up, embarrassed, and stuck her tongue out at Ichigo who rolled his eyes and turned around again. The day went on from then just as boring as before. At least they would have the day off tomorrow, Ichigo thought. Tomorrow was New Year's Eve.

The school bell rang, announcing that all classes were dismissed, and that the three-day weekend had officially begun. Many people ran out of the building like little kids starting summer break. _Immature… especially for high school students,_ Rukia thought to herself. Even though she had lived nearly five times as long as any of them, they still didn't need to act like **that**. Rukia had just finished wishing Tatsuki and Orihime a good holiday, so she started on her own way out. Of course, she walked out calmly. As soon as she stepped out of the school doorway, she was hit in between the eyes by a fast-moving projectile. Before she removed the slimy wad of paper from her forehead, she saw Ichigo waiting for her with a straw in his hands, smiling, for once.

"That's revenge for earlier," Ichigo explained.

"Whatever, idiot. You'd better watch your back, though. I _will_ get back at you for this," Rukia said, squinting her eyes.

"Why? We're even now, and that's that."

"Being even isn't fun… remember that, Ichigo."

Rukia walked past Ichigo coldly. Ichigo took no note of her threat, and began to follow her. As they walked home, Rukia thought about their day off and what they were going to do with it. Just then, Rukia realized something. She spun around, making Ichigo jump back. She then looked up questioningly into Ichigo's amber eyes.

"Ichigo… what's New Year's Eve?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo stared at her for a moment, still stunned at her sudden question. When he processed what she had asked him, he gave a little laugh. Rukia continued to stare at him. Ichigo swallowed.

"You seriously don't know?" Ichigo replied.

"Why else would I ask?"

"Calm down, midget, and I'll explain it to you. New Year's Eve is the celebration of the beginning of a new year. New Year's **Eve** being the night before the first day of the year."

"So it's just a big party?"

"Yep."

Ichigo and Rukia got home from school. Ichigo cautiously opened the door, but strangely no one attacked him. He walked further into the hallway, his arm stretched out, guarding Rukia from any launched projectile. The hallway was silent. Rukia went under Ichigo's arm, and went into the house. Ichigo and Rukia began scouting the house for any signs of life. When they came to Yuzu's room, they found Karin and Ishiin at her bedside with Yuzu lying in the bed. Ichigo came in to see what was wrong. Ishiin turned to see his son, but then turned away.

"Ichigo, this is an emergency! My poor little Yuzu had gotten sick! What do we do?" Ishiin yelled.

"Calm down, first. Then explain what's wrong."

"It's nothing, Ichi-nii." Yuzu said faintly. "I just have a little cough. Daddy is overreacting."

"There, there Yuzu. Get some rest," Ichigo said softly, surprising Rukia.

Ichigo led Ishiin, Karin, and Rukia out of the room. He closed the door to block the sound. He then turned to all the others. He and Karin knew what their father thought the problem was.

"Alright, now down to business." Ishiin whispered. "Who's going to make the turkey?"

Rukia listened to the family discussion. She picked up that Yuzu always cooked a turkey for New Year's Eve. Although, being sick, she could not do so. Ichigo had his hands full, since it was his annual job to mix up a batch of chocolate pudding. Ishiin was not allowed to cook the turkey by his children, because it would be a fire-hazard. Karin simply refused to do so. Ishiin suggested asking Orihime to cook the turkey. Ichigo and Karin stared at their father until he backed off the idea. Rukia, still listening, stepped forward.

"Excuse me, but I'm still here," Rukia spoke up. "I will cook the turkey."

"Rukia, do you have any cooking experience whatsoever?" Ichigo asked her.

"No, but I'd be a better choice than Inoue."

"True."

It was decided. Rukia was going to cook her first turkey… her first meal. Yuzu wrote down instructions for Rukia to follow. The next morning Rukia began her little endeavor. Ichigo had done his part of the meal the night before, so he offered to help Rukia. He really just wanted to watch just in case _she_ burned the house down. Ichigo and Rukia set out all the ingredients according to Yuzu's instructions. They were very specific, and _extremely_ particular. Nevertheless, They tried to follow the instructions as well as they could. Ichigo took care of all the assortment and tinkering with the equipment. Rukia took care of all the actual mixing, cutting, and etcetera. When the recipe called for a chilled cup of wine rubbed into the turkey's skin, Yuzu's special ingredient, Rukia went to retrieve the wine from the cooler. Ichigo was bending over to preheat the oven, when he suddenly jumped up and flailed around. An ice cube fell through the back of his shirt. Rukia acted like nothing had happened, revealing herself as the culprit. Ichigo went on, as she hadn't done it as well.

A few cooking-challenged hours later, the Kurosaki home sat down to their annual feast, with Rukia as an addition, of course. Ishiin sat at one head of the table with Karin and Yuzu on either side of him. Rukia sat next to Karin across from an empty seat where Masaki would have been. Everyone was laughing joyfully, but went silent as Ichigo entered the room carrying the turkey on one hand. Ichigo set the silver platter down in the middle of the table and removed the lid. He revealed an exquisitely made turkey, not as good as Yuzu's, but very impressive for a first attempt. Everyone applauded Rukia and Ichigo on their success. The meal went on as it normally would have, and afterwards they all went outside to shoot fireworks out into the sky. Rukia marveled at the little rockets as they burst into different colors. Rukia was sitting down in one of the lawn chair's aside the other Kurosaki's, when she noticed an overturned bowl of some sort. Rukia went to pick up said bowl, but was startled when a firecracker burst from under the container. Rukia fell onto her backside, yelping in fear. The firecracker died down, and when it did, Rukia could hear Ichigo laughing from behind her. She heard him mutter "revenge." Rukia's blood boiled for a moment, but she would let this one slide. Rukia regained her seat and continued to watch the fireworks explode.

Later that night, when everyone had decided to retire, Rukia went up on the roof. Even though the Kurosaki's were finished, other people close by were still shooting fireworks. Rukia sat on the rooftop watching the fireworks alone. Rukia felt a warm blanket being put on her shoulders. Rukia leaned her head back to see Ichigo barely smiling. Ichigo took a seat beside Rukia on the roof, and he struck up a conversation.

"The fireworks are entrancing, aren't they?" he asked.

"That's the perfect description of what they are," Rukia said in agreement.

"Finally, we agree on _something_."

"Yea, for once," Rukia giggled. "I don't think I've ever see something so beautiful, in this world or the Sereitei."

"I have."

"What was that, idiot?"

"Your eyes, midget."

Rukia looked at Ichigo, astonished at what he had just said. Rukia blinked, and Ichigo turned to her. Their eyes met. Rukia looked away.

"My eyes aren't that pretty," Rukia muttered.

"Yes they are. I see all of these fireworks, bursting into reds, blues, and greens. These fireworks are _nothing_, I repeat,_ nothing_ compared to that pair of amethyst eyes you have, Rukia."

Rukia's eyes were beginning to water at Ichigo's kind words. Rukia could never have forgotten his wonderful, amber eyes. They were one of the many things she loved most about him. They both knew they had feelings for each other; they had even discussed it before. Although, Rukia could never quite get used to the experience of having Ichigo say something so tender. It was just so out-of-character for him, and that's exactly what made it so special to her. Before she started to cry, Rukia flung her arms around Ichigo's neck and kissed him. Ichigo put his hand on the back of Rukia's head, so she couldn't pull away. He used his free hand to wipe the tears out of her eyes. Even though their eyes were closed, they could still see the flashes through their eyelids. All the colors were bursting just to their right. They opened their eyes when a bright, white flash was noticed just to their left. Sure enough, Ishiin was standing there with a camera. But at that particular moment, neither Ichigo nor Rukia cared about that old idiot, so they just went right back to what they were doing.


End file.
